vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
The Transcendence (Xeelee Sequence)
Summary The collective consciousness is made from individual Post-Humans but they are not overwhelmed by the greater whole and maintain their individuality. Members of the Transcendence (called Transcendent) tend to subtly reflect its thoughts, feelings, and doubts in their own thoughts, feelings, and doubts. Powers and Stats Tier: At least High 1-C | At least 1-B Name: The Transcendence Origin: Xeelee Sequence Gender: Inapplicable, although is technically both all male and all female humans Age: Less than a year old from the book's perspective, though technically immeasurable Classification: Gestalt Consciousness, The Final Stage of Humanity, The True Nature of The Abrahamic God Powers and Abilities: Reality Warping (Can shape entire universes with its will alone), Technological Manipulation, Higher-Dimensional Existence, Matter Manipulation, Non-Corporeal, Absorption, Fusionism (Could merge all universes together) Dimensional Travel, Time Travel, Space-Time Manipulation, Immortality (Types 1, 3, 5, and 8 relient on the concept of humanity), Cosmic Awareness, Nigh-Omniscience, Soul Manipulation (Even if the humans part of it have their bodies destroyed, their minds remain part of it), Telepathy, Mind Manipulation, Perception Manipulation, Extrasensory Perception, Acausality (Type 5, stated to be beyond "Such trivialities as causality and consequence"), Causality Manipulation, Time Travel, Probability Manipulation (Capable of collapsing all infinite possibilities into one), Regeneration (At least Low-Godly, Likely Mid-Godly. It was implied that even if every human body and mind in the multiverse throughout history, which is what composes the very being, was erased, it would be unaffected and could even bring them back), Ressurection, Creation, Void Manipulation (Can erase beings on the level they never existed in the first place), Quantum Manipulation, Law Manipulation, Information Manipulation, Conceptual Manipulation (Type 2. It's own realm was called abstract in nature, and it can control "the light against which all phenomena are shadows", with the series even using Plato's philosophy as a direct comparison to how its ability works. Also has control over the fundamental information of existence), Resistance to Mind Manipulation (Due to being composed of a literal infinite quantity of human minds merged into a higher-dimensional form) Space-Time Manipulation, Law Manipulation, Quantum Manipulation, and Conceptual Manipulation Attack Potency: At least High Complex Multiverse level '''(Even in it's weakened state, it was considered to be humanities greatest defense against the Xeelee, and is considered infinitely superior to all technology humans had at the time, which, while inferior, was still capable of holding against the Xeelee's 11-D technology) | At least '''Hyperverse level (Could fundamentally alter configuration space and control all of it's dimensions, configuration space contains 10^80 spatiotemporal dimensions, making it at least One Hundred Quinquavigintillion-Dimensional. Exists in a realm transcendent over all space-time in the multiverse, and has been compared to the Monads in power, if not becoming even stronger) Speed: Immeasurable (Transcends the universe, can freely travel through space-time and exists as a higher-dimensional being) Lifting Strength: Immeasurable Striking Strength: At least High Complex Multiversal | At least Hyperversal Durability: At least High Complex Multiverse level '''(Considered humanities greatest defense against the xeelee) | At least '''Hyperverse level (Exists above 10^80-Dimensional configuration space) Stamina: Limitless Range: At least High Complex Multiversal | At least Hyperversal Standard Equipment: All of humanity Intelligence: Nigh-Omniscient (Has knowledge over the history of the multiverse. Described as "cognizant of the universe as a whole, of all of space and time, the whole of the human past". The difference in intellegent between it and a human has been described as the difference between a human's intellegence and a blade of grass) Weaknesses: In order to transcend the limitations of finite existence it needs to absorb every human consciousness past, as well as present. Doing so with all the suffering and misery of Humanity's long history would lead to it being an imperfect god which it views as unthinkable. To this end it needs to Redeem Humanity of all its pain and suffering before it's transcendence. However, erasing all of humanity from ever having existed will nullify this weakness and leave the Transcendence intact. Key: '''Base | Full Power Others '''Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Gods Category:Science Fiction Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Antiheroes Category:Humans Category:Higher-Dimensional Beings Category:Xeelee Sequence Category:Book Characters Category:Cosmic Entities Category:Super Scientists Category:Technopaths Category:Transcendent Beings Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Fusionism Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Immortals Category:Concept Users Category:Characters Category:Reality Warpers Category:Matter Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Dimensional Travel Users Category:Time Travelers Category:Space Users Category:Time Users Category:Soul Users Category:Telepaths Category:Mind Users Category:Perception Manipulation Users Category:Acausal Characters Category:Causality Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Creation Users Category:Void Users Category:Quantum Users Category:Law Users Category:Tier 1 Category:Eldritch Horrors Category:Anti-villains